


Midlife crisis aka PTSD aka adulthood

by vinterdrog



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterdrog/pseuds/vinterdrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-ep drabble for 11x19,<i> "Unleashed"</i>. Nick wants kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midlife crisis aka PTSD aka adulthood

"I want kids." 

Greg looked up from where he was sitting at the kitchen table, chin in hand, watching the milk and cereal drop from the spoon down back into the bowl. Nick had barely made it in to the kitchen before he spoke, not even bothering with a 'hello'.

"I... what?" said Greg, dumbfounded.

"I want kids", Nick repeated. Greg put down his spoon.

"You... okay. What brought this on? I mean, I heard about your case and what Doc did, but..." Greg watched Nick carefully, as if looking for signs of a mental breakdown. "This is not a midlife crisis thing, right?" he asked. "Or some sort of PTSD after nearly being blown in the air?"

"No", Nick said firmly, coming to stand beside Greg at the table. "I never thought it'd be possible, but today, at the hospital, I just... realized that I could have that, too. That _we_ could have that. Don't you want it?"

"Of course I want kids", Greg replied. "You always seemed happy with how things are, though, so I never brought it on."

"But this is your life too, Greg."

"Yeah. And I have you. Which sounds really sappy, but seriously, I can manage without kids if I have you." Nick put his arms around Greg and hugged him, a bit awkwardly since Greg was still sitting down.

"I love you so much", Nick said into the mop of hair.

"I love you too." Greg stood up, and put his arms around Nick's waist. "And you still have some work to do before I'll believe this is not just a PTSD slash midlife crisis thing, but if you're serious about this, I'm in."

"Really?"

"Really."

* * *

"How would we do it?" Greg asked later, when they were in bed.

"Do what?" Nick muttered, almost asleep.

"Kids." Nick opened his eyes and turned his head. Greg was leaning on one elbow, head on hand. Nick smiled.

"I don't know. We'll figure it out." He reached up behind Greg's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. "Now, sleep."

_~fin_


End file.
